Some things never change
by BlackxValentine
Summary: A get together on Christmas Eve proves that some things never change. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead 2 or O'Holy Night**

**Am in Christmas mood again, don't know what's wrong with me. I just LOVE Christmas! **

**Enjoy**

The bed covers were thrown up, falling to the left side of the bed as she sprang out of bed and ran into the kitchen; her socks made her slide across the tile until she hit the back of the couch.

A sweet smell filling the air as she circled the Christmas tree looking at the small amount of gifts and all the beautiful ornaments that hung from the branches. Being careful not to step in any pine needles as she went in the direction of the smell.

She felt like a cartoon character being flow through the air with the small smoke carrying her to it's source, her feet stopping at the opening of the galley kitchen.

She found her father putting something onto two plates, dressed in his usual all black attire as she walked over to the table and sat down. Folding her arms on top of the smooth wood and watching, trying to see what he was doing as he approached her.

Putting a plate down in front of her with a napkin that held her knife and fork, a small dispenser of syrup already sitting on the table as she gazed at the plate smiling.

Her favorite breakfast sitting in front of her, two blueberry pancakes with three strawberries on top, her smile widened when she noticed he'd remembered to makes hers look like two cat heads.

"Thank you!" Kaitlin exclaimed with happiness as she poured the syrup across the pancakes and started cutting them, her father only nodded as he went back to his bedroom where his wife stil slept.

He laid the plate on top of the bedside table, kissing Rochelle's lips softly before leaving the room. He heard her shift in her sleep and the quick intake of breath as she started to wake up, her tired eyes setting their gaze on the small breakfast he'd left her.

He always took the holidays to treat her like a queen, always doing the cooking and actually showing his feelings openly. It was around the holidays that even Ellis and the others could see how deep Nick's love for Rochelle ran.

She smiled as she pushed herself up, sitting against the headboard and began eating her breakfast with a soft sound of 'O'Holy Night' coming form the living room radio that sat beside their tree.

"You're the best dad ever."

She heard a small chuckle before her husband's rough voice replied, "No, I'm not."

"You are to me."

"Hm... Well, thanks runt."

Rochelle smiled at the small conversation between Nick and Kaitlin, she could hear his quiet movements as he continued to cook; she briefly wondered what was going on until she heard a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it!" Kaitlin's voice echoed down the hallway, her small footsteps running across the floor until the six year old managed to reach the door and pull it open.

The door creaked softly as it was opened, "Uncle Coach!"

Rochelle smiled as she heard Coach's small grunt when Kaitlin hugged him, she climbed out of bed just as Ellis, Zoey and Micheal were coming inside.

"Uncle Ellis, Aunt Zoey," She said hugging them and giving Micheal a hug that he tried to pull away from with embarrassment; a light shade of pink appearing on his cheeks.

"Hi Kaitlin," he said quietly with a smile as his mom and dad took a seat at the table, "I still can't believe someone like you can cook Nick."

Nick looked over his shoulder at Ellis with a raised brow, turning away and throwing his spatula in the mechanics direction. A still hot pancake landing on Ellis' face, the steam still coming off it as he jumped.

"Oh, shoot man!" He yelled, scrambling to get the hot thing off him before looking over at the con man who was laughing under his breath. "That was hot!"

"I know," Nick gazed at the southerner again with a smile just as Rochelle was entering the room, "You want another one?"

Rochelle laughed at her friend's current expression of confusion and pain as he rubbed his forehead, a small red spot appearing.

Still clad in only her pajamas, she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and put her chin on his shoulder, "Nick, why are you so violent with him?"

"Someone has to be, why not me."He replied with a smirk as she lightly kissed his lips like he'd done when she was in bed; she found herself still surprised by the fact that he didn't back away from the small kiss because of their company.

Her cheeks lighting up as did his as he turned away to try and hide it.

Soon everyone had a plate in front of them, listening to Ellis go on about Keith until another knock came at the door.

Rochelle opened it to find Francis and his son David with Louis and his daughter Kimberly standing on their front step with a smile.

"Mornin' Rochelle," Francis said with his usual gruff voice that made her smile and step aside, "Good morning guys."

Everyone said hello to one another before they all took up their seats at the table.

Francis looked at his friend's home and finally voiced his thoughts while tearing off a piece of his breakfast.

"Why do we always come here?"

Nick looked at Francis out of the corner of his eye, "What, this not good enough for you grease monkey?"

"Shut it Colonel Sanders!"

"Boys, don't make me come over there!"

Rochelle's stern voice cut them off as Nick took his eyes off Francis to find Kaitlin looking at him with her arms crossed, giving him the best angry look she could.

"What?"

She puffed herself up, "It's Christmas Eve, you and Uncle Francis be nice to each other." Kaitlin said with a stern voice that sounded too much like her mothers, causing Nick to shake his head.

"Sorry, won't happen again." He said with clenched teeth as Francis laughed, "Wow suit, told off by your own kid!"

A quick punch hit Francis' arm which made him look at his son who was giving him the same look that Kaitlin gave her father.

"That means you to!" He voiced angrily to his dad who sighed and finally agreed.

Ellis and the others had to hold back their laughter, Zoey finally spoke up.

"Well to answer your question Francis, we come here because we're friends, they have a big enough table to fit all of us comfortable and well... To be completely honest Nick makes some of the best food I've ever eaten." She admitted with a smile that made Ellis nod in agreement, his mouth full as he looked over at the con man.

The image that came to Nick's mind made him crack up, his hand coming up to try and stop himself from laughing as Ellis looked at him which made it worse.

"He looks like a chipmunk storing nuts in it's cheeks," he managed to say through laughing, the whole table looked at Ellis this time before cracking up with laughter themselves.

Zoey handed him a mirror from her purse that made him swallow after looking into it and laugh himself, "I did look like a chipmunk."

Finally managing to finish their breakfast, all four kids excused themselves and ran to the window that was covered with frost.

The snow falling slowly outside as they gazed out to see the large snow hills all over Kaitlin's backyard.

"It's snowing!" Kimberly yelled bouncing up and down with a smile as their parents helped Nick and Rochelle quickly clean up.

Francis smiled as he finally took another jab at Nick who had his back to him, finishing up the dishes.

"I never knew you were the maid of the house."

Nick's body stiffened as he finished the last dish and threw the rag into the bottom of the sink, turning around and looking at the biker.

"That's it! King Kong, outside now!"

"Bring it on, fancy man."

"Boys?" Rochelle said cautiously as Kaitlin and the other kids giggled, "Why don't we all have a snowball fight?"

All the adults looked at them with questioning looks but agreed.

Nick was the last one out the backdoor, ducking as a snowball almost hit his face from Francis' direction. He ran to the left behind a snow hill with Kaitlin beside him, making a snowball and throwing it at Francis who took it in the face.

"Oh, you're gonna' wish you never did that suit."

"Screw you grease ball."

Both of them had their own war while Rochelle and the others all threw snowballs at one another, Francis and Nick finally sick of trying to kill on another from a distance got away from their hiding places.

Nick dodged Francis' punch and tackled the biker ot the ground, throwing his face into the snow as Francis raised up and managed to throw Nick off him.

The con man quickly jumping back to his feet as they both continued wrestling in the snow.

Kaitlin laughed as David approached her, "My dad is gonna' beat yours."

"No, my dad's the better fighter!" David argued as he and Kaitlin got closer to one another, their foreheads almost touching.

"No my dad is faster."

"My dad's stronger!"

Kaitlin crossed her arms, "my dad's smarter!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Kaitlin's small lips turned down in a deep frown as her eyebrows got closer before she pounced, wrestling David into the snow.

"Take it back!"

"No!" David yelled as she held his arm behind his back, her full body weight sitting on his back as he groaned from her pushing down harder on his arm.

"Take it back!"

"Never!"

Rochelle shook her head as Ellis and Coach pulled the kids off one another, both of them fighting against the adults.

Zoey smiled when the fight between the older men ended with a tie, both of them sitting across from one another staring each other down.

"Some things will never change." Rochelle said, shaking her head as she sat back in the snow and made a snow angel.

"Like father, like daughter."

**I hope you enjoyed the story, I really do. This is just something that came to me a while ago, finally decided to write it.**


End file.
